Corazones opuestos
by Rimskiday Greencatcher
Summary: Puede que Carrie White causó el desastre del baile y de su pueblo natal. Pero no superó las pérdidas que ella causó. Mudándose a N.Y, ella emprende su destino olvidando los antiguos males, pero no estará sola. En su corazón, existirá alguien a su lado. TMNT 2012. Carrie 2013


_**Nota del autor:**_ **leí sus votos (muy escaso), aquí les presento al ganador. Un crossover protagonizado por Carrie White (Admito que la amo, en la peli del 2013), y Donatello (estoy seguro que ambos serán una buena pareja). La historia ocurrirá después (o durante) del episodio "Objetivo: Abril O´Neil (Target: April O´Neil)" Comenten y opinen.**

 _ **Titulo:**_ **"Corazones opuestos"**

 **Resumen: Puede que Carrie White causó desastre del baile. Pero no superó las pérdidas que ella causo. Mudándose a N.Y, ella emprende su destino olvidando los antiguos males, pero no estará sola. En su corazón, existirá alguien a su lado.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **No soy dueño de TMNT. Ni tampoco Carrie.**

 **Prólogo: "Culpa y olvido"**

Mire por la ventana el atardecer que se posaba sobre las azoteas. Hermoso, pero difícil de observar. Y pensar que en mi pueblo veía el cielo totalmente despejado para poder vislumbrar las maravillas que exponía en su infinito cuerpo.

Sé que mi mente se nota poética, pero desde que nos pidieron escoger poemas para clase, no paraba de leer libros de grandes poetas. Aun así, empiezo a recordar el día en que tuve que exponer mi poema frente a la clase. Se empezaron a escullar risitas, hasta el profesor Ullman le pareció ridículo. Todos menos Tommy Ross y Sue Snell.

Mi mente dio un gran salto hacia el pasado, en el terrible día de mi accidente en las duchas, en el que me sentía que iba a morir cuando solo me daba una cosa que les ocurre a todas las mujeres. Ya me es difícil de decirlo.

De incidente en las duchas, me lleva directamente hacia la noche del baile. La noche que cause el mayor desastre más impactante y trágico del país. El incendio de Chamberlain, fue la noticia más hablada hasta ahora. El siniestro llevo a cabo a un solo culpable. A mí.

La sangre. Es roja y vital para los seres vivos. La reconozco como la mezcla de vergüenza y miedo. En un pasado de miedo por los tormentos silenciosos, y en un pasado de vergüenza corrupta y nada de insignificante; ya que era el blanco perfecto para todo. En molestias, yo era el "punto negro" en una hoja de papel blanca.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hice esto? ¿Por qué tuve que ir al baile? ¿Por qué siempre era la oveja negra? ¿Por qué nací?... mejor dicho: ¿Por qué viví? Debería estar muerta junto a mi madre.

Mamá. Yo causé su muerte, si ella está muerta, yo también lo estaría. Sé que estaba asustada por lo que poseía, tenía un poder psíquico (como lo leí en los libros) más fascinante de la parasicología. La obra del Diablo estaba en mis manos. Ella tenía razón. Yo era esa obra.

Mi mente dio un salto esa misma noche, solo que esta vez, me llevo a mi casa. El armario que estaba bajo la escalera. Las imágenes grotescas sobre la flagelación de Jesucristo. Todavía puedo sentir la punzada del cuchillo en mi omoplato. ¿Por qué tuve que matarla? Había perdido el control, destruí toda la ciudad y no pude hacer nada para enmendarlo.

Me dirigí al baño, la punzada se hacía más dolorosa. Me quito mi playera y me doy vuelta. El corte ya sellado, mostraba un color rojo como el tomate alrededor de los puntos de sutura.

Nuevamente regreso a mi mente, como cayeron las piedras. Cuando Sue entro para ayudarme, le dije que no, prefería morir. En el momento en que iba a salvarla, supe que ella esperaba una niña. No supe cómo, pero lo sabía.

Me puse nuevamente la playera y me dirigí la sala y encendí la televisión. Buscando entre los canales para buscar uno en especial. De repente le atino a un canal, en el que muestran imágenes de mi ciudad natal. ¿Cómo es eso? Un año ha pasado después de la tragedia, y se ha hecho un memorial a las personas que perdieron la vida la noche del 28 de mayo. Algunas imágenes eran del día después del desastre, cuando el incendio ceso: calles cortadas, edificios destruidos (la secundaria Ewen ya no existe), gente sufriendo por sus pérdidas… por culpa del demonio.

" _El demonio nunca muere, siempre regresa. Hay que seguir matándolo"_

Las palabras de ella me suenan en la cabeza, una y otra vez. Siento una presión fuerte en el pecho y empiezan a emanar lágrimas.

El televisor comienza a levitar por los aires y no me doy cuenta, lo observo por un segundo y sacudo con la cabeza para negarme a mí misma. Detener esto lo antes posible. El televisor se desploma al piso provocando un estruendo. De repente, se apaga.

La señora Key –la dueña del edificio y cobradora– golpea el piso de abajo con lo que parece escucharse una escoba.

– ¡White! –Gruñó con pereza–. ¿Va todo bien allá arriba?

Parecía muy cansada, debería responder de buena gana. Con una falsa respuesta.

– ¡Todo bien, señora Key! ¡Ningún problema, solo intenté mover el televisor!

– ¡Pues más vale que lo hagas en silencio!

Sobre la tele, había un florero, ahora solo eran cristales en la alfombra proyectaban los últimos rayos de sol hacia mi rostro. En ella estaba una rosa blanca. Mi último recuerdo fue despertar en el cementerio del pueblo, se veía muy abarrotado, a mi lado estaba esa rosa. Ni siquiera sé quien lo colocó allí. En los restos de una lápida (la mía y la de mi madre), había algo escrito en rojo: CARRIE WHITE ARDE EN EL INFIERNO.

Hasta ahora, sé que estoy en ella. De haber muerto, no lo estaría.

Ya estaba cansada. Mañana empezaré mi trabajo de tiempo completo, solo espero que no cometa el mismo error de nuevo. No quiero que vuelva a ocurrir. Tan solo quiero ser normal por un día.


End file.
